Diga que me ama
by Torfithiel
Summary: ShortFic relatando o momento em que James e Lily finalmente ficaram juntos. É bem curtinha, minha primeira ShortFic, então me avisem o que acharam ok? Deixem Reviews!


- Lily, porque você não me dá uma chance? – James Potter, um garoto de cabelos negros e despenteados, de belos olhos castanho-esverdeados, incrivelmente lindo, perguntou para o amor da sua vida: Lily Evans.

- Simplesmente porque você é você, Potter. – a garota respondeu. Lily Evans era uma linda garota de quase dezessete anos, com os cabelos ruivos e os olhos de um verde esmeralda que no momento faiscavam. – Você á James Potter, namorador, imaturo, irresponsável, egocêntrico, que se acha no direito de azarar qualquer um, que se acha o melhor só porque consegue pegar uma estúpida bolinha dourada, e mais um monte de "belos" adjetivos que eu não vou perder o meu tempo citando.

- Você diz isso porque não me conhece. – disse o rapaz com a voz baixa. – Eu mudei Lily, eu amadureci, só você não vê ou não quer ver.

- Primeiro, - interrompeu ela. – é Evans pra você. Segundo, se você tivesse amadurecido, não azararia o Snape sempre que tem a chance. E além do mais, você diz que gosta de mim, mas assim que eu te digo um "não", você corre para os braços de outra.

A ruiva estava quase tão vermelha quanto os seus cabelos. Lily era muito geniosa e de difícil temperamento, mas era meiga e gentil com os seus poucos amigos. Mas quem melhor sabia dos e defeitos e qualidades dela era o garoto a sua frente, James, que pela primeira vez na vida havia se apaixonado perdidamente por uma garota. Irônico que a garota por quem ele se apaixonou era a única que não o queria; James nunca fora muito apegado às suas "ficantes", mas Lily simplesmente o fascinava. Ele viu o quão meiga e maravilhosa era a garota que se escondia sob aquele espinhoso temperamento, e mesmo com Lily sempre gritando com ele, sentia que de bom grado daria a sua vida por ela e queria ficar junto de Lily para sempre.

O coração de James doía cada vez que a ruiva brigava com ele, mas se ele não a fizesse ficar irritada, jamais sequer ouviria a voz dela. Mas Lily Evans escondia um segredo, um segredo que a apavorava: era o fato de ter descoberto que não sentia ódio de James, muito pelo contrário. Algo na sua maneira de bagunçar os cabelos, ou no seu lindo sorriso fazia o estômago de Lily tremer e o seu coração dar um pulo. Ele era certamente o último rapaz por quem ela cogitava apaixonar-se, mas algo em James a encantava. Lily não gostava de sentir-se assim, tão vulnerável, mas o que o seu coração mais queria, e isso Lily não podia evitar de sentir, era que James jamais a abandonasse.

Mas Lily preferia esconder os seus sentimentos, sempre brigando com James, pois aquele lado conquistador do rapaz a magoava. Eles estavam no corredor da sala de História da Magia, era quase hora do jantar, portanto não havia ninguém por perto. Assim que Lily disse que James corria para os braços das outras, ele chegou perigosamente perto e disse em uma voz baixa e provocante:

- Quando foi a última vez que isso aconteceu Lily? Ou diga que não percebeu que faz meses que não saio com uma garota?

- Não, não percebi, Potter. – mentiu ela. – Tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que controlar os seus encontros.

- Então porque isso a incomoda tanto? – James sorriu. – Não tem nada que eu possa fazer para mudar a sua opinião sobre mim?

- Não. – disse ela, querendo dizer "sim".

- Nem se eu disser que eu te amo?

Lily não sabia o que dizer. Os olhos de James diziam que ele falava a verdade, mas Lily tinha medo de acreditar, tinha medo de correr o risco de ser mentira. James chegou mais perto, os olhos verdes da garota se encheram de lágrimas. Com dificuldade, ela disse:

- Como... Como eu posso acreditar em você? Como posso saber que você não vai me largar e partir o meu coração?

- Diga que me ama. – disse James com um olhar esperançoso. – Diga que me ama e eu jamais te deixarei.

Milímetros os separavam agora.As palavras de Lily saíram em um sussurro:

- Eu te amo.

Sem hesitar James a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou-a gentilmente. Aos poucos ambos entregaram-se ao beijo, entregaram-se àquela paixão que os uniria para sempre. E no corredor da sala de História da Magia, James e Lily selaram os seus destinos, selaram a sua felicidade.

_N/A: Ok, é isso! Essa fic eu escrevi numa noite q eu ñ tinha nada para fazer, e saiu isso! O q acharam? Essa foi a minha primeira ShortFic, please, deixem Reviews! Bjus, Torfithiel_


End file.
